marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Color Purple (A!)
"The Color Purple" is the twenty-second episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and fifty-third episode overall. Plot They say everyone’s born a hero. I’m not so sure about that. Her eyes finally opened. -Oh, you’re up!- A nurse exclaimed, looking at the young woman on the bed. -Where am I?- She asked. -You’re at Metro-General Hospital… You… You were on an accident.- -Where are my parents? And Phillip?- The young woman asked. -I’m afraid… I’m afraid they weren’t as lucky. I’m so sorry.- The nurse put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off. -It’s okay. You can cry if you need to.- -I don’t.- She replied bitterly. -Okay, I won’t force ya.- She sat besides her. -I’m Claire, I’ve been taking care of you for some time now.- -How… How long have I been…?- -Seven months.- She nodded. -I’ll be around if you need anything.- Claire said, standing up and walking out of the room. As soon as the nurse set a foot outside, tears started streaming down the other’s cheeks. Outside, she overheard a young woman speaking. -It’s not fair. I don’t even know her.- She complained. -We just went to the same school. I don’t want to do this.- -And I don’t want to cover up for a stupid starlet who set a nightclub on fire.- Her mother explained. -It was a tablecloth. I don’t know how it started.- -Because you were passed out.- -It’s not the first time that somebody’s passed out.- -And that’s the headline of every tabloid. We have got to change the Patsy conversation. Taking in your little friend will be a start.- -Well, you can be the one to say “Welcome back. By the way, your whole family’s dead”.- -The doctors will tell her that.- -Uh, excuse me…- Claire intervened. -But she’s awake.- The Walkers walked inside the room, and Dorothy quickly approached her bedside. -Hi Jessie.- The woman smiled. -I know you must be confused right now, but everything’s gonna be okay. Patsy’s gonna save you.- -You are Patsy!- Jessica heard Dorothy tell her daughter from the bathroom. -I’m Trish!- -I worked too goddamn hard to make that name famous.- -I don’t want it! Any of it!- -You are a spoiled brat! People are starving and you’re complaining about having to wear a goddamn wig!- As they argued, Jessica tried to untangle the loose hairs on her brush. Running out of patience, she applied more pressure on it, tearing it in half. The young girl looked down at what she had done. -You’re not the one who has to wear it all the time. I’m sick of it! I’m sick of all this Patsy sh*t! If you loved me…- -If I loved you? Do you know the sacrifices that I have made? You show some respect to your mother, Patsy!- -I’m not Patsy!- -I said shut up!- Jessica sighed heavily and slammed her fist against the large marble bathroom sink, breaking it. -Ow!- Trish cried out, deafening the sound. -I hate you!- -Patsy Get back here, God damn it!!- -I hate you!- The young woman cried. Jessica looked at her own hands. Shocked by her own strength, Jones bent over and picked the sink up, lifting it above her head with one hand. -How am I doing this?- She asked herself. Suddenly, Trish walked inside the bathroom, discovering Jessica’s strength. The latter put the sink down, but Walker had already seen her. -What happened to your shoulder?- Jessica folded her arms over her chest, pointing out the bruises on Patsy’s skin and the thin cut on her arm. -Are you kidding me?- -You’re hurt. She hurt you.- -You were holding a 150-pound chunk of marble over your head.- -How’d it happen?- -I got hit with a People’s Choice Award. You?- Jones shrugged. -I don’t know.- Trish crouched and tried to pick up the sink to no avail. -You’re a freak. I mean that in a positive way.- -Can you find a nicer word?- -Gifted?- -I guess. I broke a brush earlier too, but that might have been regular.- -I have to tell mom.- -No! God, no!- -You can’t hide this.- -I can, and your mother is a dangerous nutjob. She just stabbed you. And if she knew that I had something that she could exploit too… No.- Trish touched the cut on her arm slightly, inhaling sharply at the contact. Jessica got the water running and wetted a towel before handing it out to the child star. -Did the car accident cause it?- Walker inquired. -I have no idea… If you tell anybody, I’m gonna tell everybody that you’re a pathetic victim of child abuse.- -Don’t you dare.- -They’ll make a Lifetime movie about it. “Stolen Childhood: The Patsy Walker Story”. I’d be saving you.- -Shut up! No!- -Then it’s a standoff.- -Okay, deal. I don’t tell and you don’t save me.- Trish handed the tower back to Jessica before storming out. Jessica was walking past the bathroom, when she heard Trish crying, and stopped in her tracks. Jones got closer and peeked through the door. Dorothy had Patsy kneeled in front of the toilet, trying to force her to vomit. -Stop it! Stop it!- Trish cried. -Come on.- Dorothy encouraged her. -No, I don’t wanna do this.- -Well, you shouldn’t have eaten all that pizza. Then we wouldn’t have to do this.- -Stop it!- -The camera adds ten pounds. You know that. You want them to call you Fatsy?- -Stop it!- Jessica barged into the bathroom, as both Walkers looked up at her. -Get out!- Dorothy ordered. -This is private.- -Let her go.- Jones ordered, getting closer to them. -Jess, get out.- Trish pleaded. Dorothy straightened herself and approached Jessica. -This is family business. You’re not part of any family.- -You promised not to save me.- Patsy commented. -I can’t help it.- Jones retorted. Dorothy put her hand on Jessica’s right shoulder, but the young woman grabbed both of hers and threw her across the room to protect her new sister. -Dear God in Heaven…- The woman exclaimed. Jones got closer to her, as Dorothy crawled away from the gifted woman. Jessica looked down at Patsy. -Now she knows.- Trish pointed out. -Good.- The other smiled. Years later. Jessica sat on the couch, eating potato chips. -This is it!- Trish exclaimed. -This is the one!- She showed her best friend a spandex suit. -Look!- -Tell me you’re kidding.- -Superheroes wear costumes!- -The only place anyone is wearing that is trick-or-treating or as part of some kinky role-playing scenario.- -Well, this is just a mock-up. Well, ultimately, it’s gonna be a lightweight, highly durable fabric, waterproof, flame resistant, and it will hide your identity.- -Put on that mask.- Jessica told her friend. -Fine.- The other complied. -Oh, this is rad.- Walker made a superhero pose. Jones walked to her and turned it around her head, with the straps now over her eyes. -Try and hit me now.- -Fine… Be the naked superhero. That can be your alias.- -Well, it’s better than the name you came up with.- -Jewel is a great superhero name!- -Jewel is a stripper’s name, a really sl*tty stripper.- Trish chuckled. -And if I wear that thing,- Jessica continued. -You’re gonna have to call me Cameltoe.- Walker pouted. -Pleeeeeease…- Jones remained silent, as Trish kept on insisting. -You can’t do it wearing your regular clothes! What kind of superhero wears jeans and a jacket?- -I am not a superhero.- -We both know you’ve been saving people… You know your job as an intern at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz doesn’t satisfy you… And you got a gift. A gift that cannot be ignored… I wish I could be like you.- She muttered. -I don’t get you. You have money, looks, a radio show, creepy if not adoring fans, and you’re a freaking household name. What more do you want?- -To save the world, of course. And you have that chance, Jess. To make a difference.- Jessica sighed. -Fine.- She gave up. Trish looked at her friend surprised. -Wait… So you’re really gonna do it?! You’re gonna be a hero!- Jones looked into her eyes for a moment. -We’ll see.- She replied, as she ate another chip and smiled. -Was the pink wig really necessary? You know pink was never my color.- Jewel told Patsy, as they stood on a rooftop. -Aesthetic is important!- Trish explained. -Your natural hair color wouldn’t go well with the suit’s.- Jones rolled her eyes. -Fine… So what do I do?- -Uh…- -You have no idea, right?- -I’m sorry! I don’t know how superheroes do it! I just assumed crime came to them!- -Ugh, I’m regretting this already.- -Jess!- -What?- -Nevermind.- She shook her head slightly. -Should we like… Listen to the police’s radio?- -And fuel your competitor?- Jewel joked. -Trish Talk is a talk show! I do not compete with the police!- -Thank you, Captain Obvious.- Jessica shook her head. Suddenly, she spotted a young girl stepping into traffic. Jones leaped off the rooftop and landed between a taxi and the potential victim, stopping the moving vehicle with her hand. The little girl ran to her dad, who looked up at Jessica. -Thank you… What’s your name?- Jones looked down and then up at the man. -You can call me Jewel.- She replied, jumping away from the scene. Maybe it's enough that the world thinks I'm a hero. Maybe if I try long and hard, maybe I can fool myself. Jewel was patrolling the streets when she spotted a young man being kicked against a fence. -Give me your wallet, asswipe.- One of the burglars ordered. -Just end him, bro.- The other one suggested. -He saw our faces.- The first cocked his gun and aimed it at the victim. Suddenly, Jessica intervened, pulling the second robber away from the man. The other pulled out a knife and Jones grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the fence, before pushing him against trash cans. The thug she attacked first got up holding a metal pole, but she stopped it with her bare hands and pushed him against the fence. Then she grabbed him by his jacket and thew him on top of a parked car. Jewel ran towards the young man laying on the ground, helping him up. Suddenly, they heard a man applauding. -All right!- A man wearing a purple shirt exclaimed. He had a strong British accent and his clothes looked expensive. -That was absolutely tremendous! I thought I was good!- He chuckled. -You are a sight to behold. Leave him. He’s fine.- He ordered, referring to the victim of the attack. -Yeah, he’s fine.- Jessica replied. -Here I am, just debating where to eat and then bam! There you are! Performing feats of heroism. Come here, let me look at you. Come on.- She slowly walked towards him. -Jesus, you’re a vision. Hair and skin… Despite the wig. Appalling sense of fashion, but that can be remedied.- He commented, checking her costume out. -And underneath it all, the power. Just like me.- He smiled. -Though not quite as good, of course.- She smiled absentmindedly. -Tell me, did you enjoy beating those thugs?- -Yes.- -Yeah? Why?- -Because I helped someone. I made a difference.- The man scoffed. -Well, how noble. What’s your name?- -Jessica Jones.- -No, no, no, your superhero name.- -Jewel, I guess.- -Hmmm… Rather cliche, but it’s fine. Fine, Jewel, fine.- He chuckled. -There’s a fantastic Szechuan place around the corner. You like Chinese. Come on.- He ordered, holding his hand out at her. -Come on. I have to know everything about you. Get changed tho.- Malcolm Ducasse got up, spitting blood while panting. Il Rosso. One month later. -To our anniversary.- Kilgrave picked up the wine glass. -You’ll love it.- Jessica was sitting across of him, in a purple dress. -I will love it.- -Then smile.- He ordered as they ate. She complied. Plaza Hotel. Later that night. Kilgrave walked to the reception. -A room, please.- -Immediately.- The woman behind the desk nodded. -I’m afraid we’re full, sir.- She looked up at him. -Kick someone out.- -Yes, sir.- The receptionist called security. -Get the presidential suite ready.- -B-But, there’s people there…- -Get the presidential suite ready.- Kilgrave ordered. -I will get the presidential suite ready.- The man nodded and went to the elevator. Some minutes later, the security brought a half-dressed couple to the lobby. The girl was barely legal, while the man was in his late 50s. -This is an outrage!- The man yelled at the receptionist. -I spent a lot of money for a whole night in that room! You’ll hear from my lawyers!- -Oh, kill yourself!- Kilgrave exclaimed. Immediately, the man grabbed a pen from the desk and stabbed himself repeatedly until he reached the brain, killing himself. -What did you do?!- The young girl exclaimed, and then looked at Jessica. -Please! Tell him something!- -You too.- He told the girl, who pulled the pen from the man’s eye socket and repeated the procedure on herself. -Clean this mess up.- Kilgrave ordered the security guard and the receptionist. -Come on.- He looked at Jessica and they headed to the elevator. -Did you buy the lingerie I asked you to buy?- -Yes.- She nodded, showing him the Victoria’s Secret bag. Kilgrave’s Apartment’s Rooftop. Jessica stood by Kilgrave, as he poured a glass of wine for her. He stroked her hair softly as the two kissed. It had been 12 hours since Kilgrave had given his last command. And for 18 seconds, he wasn’t controlling her. I remember vividly. I had waited so long for that moment. For one single opportunity to get away from him. He tried to kiss her again, but she took a step backwards. -It’s getting chilly, let’s go in.- She suggested, smiling. -I’ll clean this up, and we’ll continue inside.- -All right, darling.- He smiled, walking inside his apartment. As soon as she was out of his sight, her fake smile disappeared. She stepped closer to the edge, ready to jump, and smiled genuinely for the first time in months. -Jessica, come in, darling.- Kilgrave said, and she stopped in her tracks. -Come down from there.- I remember everything. But I wasn’t fast enough. Getting him out of my head was like prying fungus from a window. I couldn’t think. But he saw what he wanted to see. He believed that, because of those 18 seconds, he had a shot with me. -Come down now, Jessica!- He yelled, as she complied. -Why don’t you listen to me?- -Because I don’t want to.- She replied, honestly. -If you don’t listen to me, what is the point of having ears? Answer me!- -To listen to someone else.- -You never appreciate anything I do for you. If you can’t listen to me, you don’t need ears.- He handed her a knife. -Cut them off.- She grabbed the knife and sliced into her ear. A thin blood stream ran down the blade and stained the floral yellow dress she was wearing. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. -Stop. Stop. Stop. It’s all right.- He said, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. It’s all right. I’m here, Jessica.- He hugged her, but she didn’t return it. -I’ll always be here.- He stroked the back of her head. A warehouse in Harlem. Present Day. Jessica hit the concrete with an axe. Kilgrave and Reva Connors were watching. The latter had hidden something from the man, and he had enthralled her so she could lead them to the location. Jones crouched and kept on digging with her now bloody bare hands. Moments later, she grabbed a black box from underneath the concrete and opened it, showing Kilgrave a yellow hard-drive. He picked it up, examined it and then the three walked out of the warehouse and to the public sidewalk. -Take care of her- Kilgrave ordered. Reva turned around to face the pair, and Jones punched her chest with such force that the sound of breaking ribs could be heard as she flew through the air and stopping her heart. When she landed, the back of her head smashed against the street. Jessica, teary eyed, started walking towards the corpse. -Leave her be. Let’s go.- The man said. Jones crouched, putting her hand behind Connors’ head, feeling her the blood as it poured from the back of her head. Visibly disturbed, Jessica stood up and walked away from Reva and Kilgrave. -Get back here, Jessica!- Jones turned around briefly and then kept on walking forward, enraging Kilgrave further. A bus driver honked its horn at the man. -NOW, JESSICA!- The bus’ brakes screeched and the vehicle flipped trying to avoid hitting Kilgrave and landing on Connors’ body. The bus hit the enhanced man, who hit the warehouse’s wall hard. She turned around to look at the man. She did not go back to help him and left him to die, walking away. She was free, now. They say everyone’s born a hero. But if you let it, life will push you over the line until you’re the villain. Problem is, you don’t always know that you’ve crossed that line. Notes * Jewel's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Purple Man's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery DorothyDiscoversJessicasPowers-TCP.png|Dorothy Walker discovers Jessica's powers JewelSuit-TCP.png|"This is it! This is the one! Look!" JewelMask-TCP.png|"Oh, this is rad." KilgraveMeetingJones-TCP.jpg|"All right! That was absolutely tremendous! I thought I was good! You are a sight to behold." PurpleManMeetsJewel-TCP.png|"What’s your name?" WineDate-TCP.jpg|"To our anniversary." IllRossoDinner-TCP.png|"Then smile." JessicasSmile-TCP.jpg|Jessica is free from Kilgrave KilgraveInsultsJones-TCP.jpg|"Come down now, Jessica! Why don’t you listen to me?" RevaConnorsEnthralled-TCP.jpg|Reva Connors under Kilgrave's control KilgraveYellowMemoryStick-TCP.jpg|Kilgrave examining the flash-drive KilgraveKillsReva-TCP.jpg|"Take care of her" RevaConnorsDeath-TCP.jpg|Reva Connors lays dead GetBackHereJessica-TCP.jpg|"Get back here, Jessica!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Defenders Arc Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Patricia Walker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorothy Walker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Claire Temple (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Malcolm Ducasse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Zebediah Kilgrave (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reva Connors (Earth-1010)/Appearances